


Thank God There's No Place Like London

by PirateQueen20



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Better lives, Escape, F/M, Freedom, Friendship, Music, Musical, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen20/pseuds/PirateQueen20
Summary: Johanna, Anthony, and Toby all escape together to start a new life waaaaaaay the fuck over there. The three of them finally can start processing the trauma they've gone through. Except Anthony. He's a Prince Lir. Just look at that little cherub.
Relationships: Johanna Barker/Anthony Hope
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No editing we die like men.
> 
> If you want quality go to a book store.

Anthony, having very little idea what kind of horrific Hell hole he was trapped in, as per usual grabbed Johanna's hand and ran through the streets with her. He found this to be all very romantic and did not understand why she was crying.  
Johanna grabbed him and pulled him into an alley "That man... That man back there... The barber? He tried to kill me?"  
"Oh Mr. Todd?" Anothony said brightly. "Yeah, that was your dad!"  
"What?! No! He totes killed my dad who was going to rape me, and make it legal by marrying me, then came after me when he found me hiding the trunk! The batshit crazy blonde bag lady that looks just like me was there too!" Johanna's eyes were wild and wide with fear.  
"Bruh, I think that was your mum."  
"THE ACTUAL FUCK!"  
Just then a little boy came skidding past. He slid on the sidewalk like he was playing baseball, but I guess this is England so cricket, if you will. Cricket is pretty cool. "Oye, I'm Toby. One of your dad's killed me new mum!"  
"What?"  
"Yuh. Missus Lovett. I was thinking of adopting her. Then I learned she'd been feeding me people, and she locked me in the basement. I killed Sweeney. Told 'er nothin' was gunna harm her not while I'm around." and then the little boy's composure broke like a wave over a jetty. He couldn't save her. He could only avenge Mrs. Lovett.  
And with that Johanna broke. And they held eachother.  
At this point Anthony was a little helpless. "Look, let's just get an inn and we'll barter passage on a ship in the morning."  
"Or we could go back to my house because everyone who lived there is dead now." Johanna said.  
"Kewl. Imunna read some of the porn your dad offered me and file it away in the old spank bank."  
"I'm too young to realize I have preferences," said Toby. "But it'll be men for me when I'm older! WHOO!"  
So, Anothony took each one on an arm and let them cry. His shoulders felt heavy because although he was in the world he was not of the world and he just didn't know what to do for either of them aside from get them the Hell out of London.


	2. No, really, we should leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, they leave.

Johanna went straight to her room. It wasn't her favorite place in the world anymore but it was a place she usually felt safe. She threw her diamonds, her money, her fancy clothes into three bags and gave each boy one to carry. "At the very least we can sell this shit." It would be hard for Johanna. She had never been poor before.  
Toby kept knicking things out of her line of vision just to see if he could still do it. Toby was the master of the con and would totes be handling all the business ventures and haggling.  
Again, Anthony was basically a Prince Lir. A prince charming with the personality of a slice of bread. A true sweetheart. But the boy could work like an ox. So he'd provide their little family with bread. "We're going to the docks. Jo, I recommend you stay a boy."  
When was the right time to tell him she was questioning her gender anyway?  
"Toby, I saw you stealing shit." she said "Go raid my father's room."  
Anthony smacked his forhead. "Drat. I forgot the porn!"  
"Actually, those leather bound, hand drawn, wretched things would bring a pretty penny. Especially if you set them aside until the artist died. You might actually grab those..."  
"Well then!" and he was off.

Anthony led them down to the docks and talked with a captian on a passenger ship headed for someplace where folks didn't ask questions. Like Peru. He got all three of them discounted lodging because he was working and they swapped some of Johanna's jewelry for what his wages didn't cover.  
There in South America they started a new life, even though it was weird being the only white people, and they basically had a child that was too old to be theirs, with a drinking problem. Hey man, Toby's cool but he's like, me at 21 without the crop top.  
There in Peru they lived happily ever after and refused to associate with murderous parents. 

THE END


End file.
